1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a network management method and apparatus directed to providing security and performance guaranteed service to clients and service providers of storage networks.
2. Related Art
Storage area networks, also called SANs, use Fibre Channel (FC) network platform technology. According to a presently widespread technology, SANs are used to maximize network performance by offloading storage from the server to a dedicated storage device accessed and accessible by the server. These devices (that can be RAID arrays, JBODs, tape drives) are located on the network.
SANs are wide-ranging and very diverse. Depending on need, a SAN can range from a simple server-to-storage device connection, to a labyrinth of servers, hubs, switches, and storage devices in either a loop (hub) or across a fabric (switch). For example, the point-to-point “starter” SAN is a preferred choice for a home office, small office, or department. One of the greatest benefits a SAN offers is scalability. Unlike a small computer system interface (SCSI) connection, which only allows for the attachment of 15 nodes per bus, a SAN offers up to 16 million devices attached and running on a single network. For the currently running Fibre Channel SANs, upgrading is easy, and virtually limitless.
Storage input/output requires high-speed data transfer, especially for the business application services. Fibre channel network platforms have provided that so far. But the appearance of applications such as Internet Protocol storage (IP), and more specifically of Internet Small Computer System Interface Protocol (iSCSI), or Internet Fibre Channel Protocol (iFCP), posses new challenges for SANs. IP SANs provide access from distances that prior were not available without compromising the Quality of Service parameters.
The present invention is directed to methods and systems that aim to consistently provide network Quality of Service and storage performance for clients and service providers alike.